


Dance with Me

by Saxlablook



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Jokes, Bad Puns, Eventual Smut, Genderless Frisk, Monsterphobia, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Pacifist Route, Reader Is Not Frisk, Slow Burn, Some bad language, Vacation, frisk talks, reader is female
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-05-24 17:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6160908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saxlablook/pseuds/Saxlablook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You work at a hotel in a popular vacation destination. One day, two skeletons and a young child come and check-in for a whole week.  You get a feeling that there are many adventures to come in the week they will be staying here. You look forward to each and every day, that would be at your otherwise boring work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sunday: Check-in

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfiction I've done. I hope you enjoy. Oh, and just as a note for the future, I will tag the chapters that smut in them in the future. But as I tagged, this is a SLOW BURN. Woop!

     It was a very average day at work. You sat at the main desk, waiting to check people in and out of their hotel rooms. A boring job, but it paid well enough for a college dropout with absolutely no vocational skills, like yourself. After about two hours of nobody requiring your assistance, you felt there was no harm in shutting your eyes for a short nap. It was a Sunday after all, so not too many people should be checking into a room until much later in the day.

 

* * *

 

 

     You had been asleep for what felt to be a long time when someone was shouting in the lobby. A moment of panic overwhelms you, "Welcome to the Serenity Hotel! My n-name is _____, how may I help you?"

    Looking around the room, you see no one. _Then what did I hear?_ You dismiss the sound as nothing, but decide that taking another nap wouldn't be the best of ideas.  
Hours pass and you look at the clock again. You sigh, still one more hour till you can finally go home. Not one check in, check out, or phone call the entire day. It was understandable though, most check ins happened after 4 o'clock, when you traded shifts with another.  
Right when you were about to get ready to go, you heard the main door open, and the same shouting you had heard earlier.

     You recoil a little. _Two… monsters?_ Skeletons to be exact. You had heard about monsters existing on the news, but you were still skeptical as to whether they really existed. They were definitely a minority, so it was quite rare to see them. Most settled in the same area, which was nowhere near where you were. You also note that they have a young kid with them.

     “hey.” You look down and see the shorter skeleton looking at you. “what’da i got to do to get some service around here?”

     “Y-yes! Sorry sir! Are you checking in?” you say frantically, in part because of your shock at seeing monsters for the first time, and part because you knew you weren’t doing too good of a job at, well, your job.

     “BROTHER! FRISK HAS INFORMED ME THAT THERE IS A POOL HERE! WE MUST GO TO IT AT ONCE!” the taller skeleton shouted, maybe a bit too loudly for an indoor setting.

     “nah bro, i’m _bone_ tired after walking around all day. once we check in, i’m gonna take a long nap. you guys can go ahead without me.” the shorter skeleton replied, the other one groaning and then bickering at him.

      By this point, no matter how cool you thought having monsters at your work was, you were beginning to get annoyed. It was almost time for you to get home, and you were hoping to scoot out a little early. But now these skeletons were fighting in the lobby, taking away your precious time.

     “E-excuse me,” you almost whisper, not wanting to interrupt them, but also wanting to go home, “What is the name your room is under?”  
The shorter skeleton glares at you. “listen, we came here earlier and you were sleeping on the job. now, i’m not one to judge you for that, but seeing as we had to carry around all our luggage all day, you can wait a while.”

 

     Oh god, they had come around earlier. It wasn’t just a dream. You prayed they wouldn’t tell the owner about your laziness.

     After a few more minutes of arguing, the taller skeleton and child went towards where the pool was and the shorter one turned to you and spoke “sorry ‘bout that. my brother is just really excited for the pool. i’m actually just not that much of a fan of them. you could say i don’t like being soaked to the bone.”

     You raise an eyebrow at his terrible joke, “I’m sorry if this comes off as rude, but do all skeletons make as many puns as they can about, well, being skeletons.”

     “nah. my brother actually hates them. he has a little bit of a _bone_ to pick with me about them.” he said with a wink.

     “Okay, okay. You’ve made three puns now using the word bone. Is this as good as they get?” you challenge him.

     “you’re right. i guess i should put a little more _backbone_ into these jokes, but _tibia_ honest, i’m just really tired from carrying bags around all day since someone decided to have a little nap.” he said raising a brow bone.

     “Alright, you got me there. So like I asked earlier, whose name is the room under?”

     “snowdin.” He was leaning on the counter now, gazing up at the computer monitor to your right.

     You look up “Snowedin” and nothing comes up.

     “no, it’s spelled s-n-o-w-d-i-n.” no ‘e’.”

     You correct your mistake and sure enough the name “Snowdin, Papyrus” comes up. “So your name is Papyrus?”

     “sure, let’s go with that.” winking again.

     “SANS! WE CAN’T GET INTO THE POOL WITHOUT A ROOM KEY! DO YOU HAVE IT YET?” the taller skeleton comes in shouting, the kid beside him with crossed arms and a pouty face.

     “not yet bro. i was just about to get it before you came in here. this girl is really slow”

     “SANS, THAT IS RUDE!” he yelled, hands on hips, “YOU HAVE TO EXCUSE MY BROTHER SANS, CHECK-IN LADY, HE GETS THIS WAY WHEN HE’S TIRED.”

     “Wait… I’m confused. I thought his name was Papyrus.” you say pointing at Sans.

     “NO. DID MY DEAR BROTHER TRY AND TRICK YOU? NO IT IS I, THAT AM NAMED PAPYRUS, MY BROTHER’S NAME IS SANS, AND THIS,” pointing at the young child, “IS FRISK.”

     “Oh, well it’s nice to meet all of you. My name is _____, and I work here Sunday through Friday, from 9-5. So if you ever need anything, don’t hesitate to ask. Here is your room key. You’ll be in room 417.”

     “cool. nice to meet ‘cha too. and i’m sure we’ll talk again. my bro has a habit of causing a scene, and i’m sure this vacation will be no exception.” he winked and turned on his heels towards the elevator.

     “BYE, _____. SANS, WAIT UP.” Papyrus ran after his brother who was already in the elevator. Frisk gave you a little wave and smile, then too, went after them.

 

     You continued packing up your stuff when the guy who has the shift after you walked in the door. “Anything interesting happen today? Celebrities? Nutjobs? Any cute girls check in today?” he asked.

     “No, Caleb. It was just an average day. Even got in a few winks it was so boring.” you said heading towards the door, smiling to yourself.

     “Oh, well have a nice night, _____!” he called after you.

     This was going to be an interesting week. You saw on the computer when you looked up their room that they’d be here until next Monday, and it was only Sunday now. You should have some interesting stories to tell your family next Thanksgiving for sure. _Monsters._ Yeah, they should get a kick out of that.


	2. Monday: Lunch Time

The second the alarm goes off, you jump out of bed. Usually you would have hit snooze at least four times, but today was different. Today there's a chance to talk to monsters. Monsters! It was insanely cool. It had only been about two years since monsters were first discovered, so meeting one was rare unless you lived near where they all settled. This was a once in a lifetime opportunity! 

You wanted to learn all about them. There were so many questions. What was life like underground? Were they immortal? How did they even survive under that mountain? Why were they stuck down there? Sooo, many questions.

But how does one even go about asking them. You couldn’t very well just ask them. That would be rude, right? They didn’t even know you. You were just a hotel worker. Could you ask to spend time with them? That would have to violate some type of employee policy.

After wrestling with your thoughts for a while, you decided to just let the day take you where it was meant to. You spent a little extra time on your appearance today, not that two skeletons would really care. You were ready for the day!

The drive to work felt longer than usual. You were just so excited to get in. Traffic usually was heavy this time of day, but it felt even heavier than it normally was. You turn on the radio and jam out for the next fifteen minutes until you reach the hotel.

 

* * *

 

 

The day started off like usual. A few check-outs, nothing crazy, but it was almost noon and you still hadn’t seen the skeleton brothers.  _ What if they never come through during your shift the entire week?  _ You shiver at the thought. There was no way that would happen. You weren't that unlucky, were you?

Two more hours pass. It’s 2 o'clock. Still no skeleton brothers.  _ Skelebrothers. _ You laughed to yourself at the nickname. There was only three more hours to your shift. Now was as good as a time as any to eat a late lunch. You had packed your favorite sandwich and some fruit. 

Just as you were about to take a bite of your sandwich is when you heard it.  _ Papyrus’ yelling. _ It was murmured at first, but once the main lobby doors opened, you could hear him clear as day.

“-RED. THEY DON'T SEEM SERIOUSLY HURT, BUT WHAT IF THEY STAY THIS WAY FOREVER. WHAT WOULD TORIEL SAY? WE BROKE THEM.” Papyrus pauses for a moment and looks to you. “FRISK TURNED RED, WHAT DO WE DO? DO THEY REQUIRE MEDICAL ATTENTION. HOW DO WE GET THEM BACK TO THEIR NORMAL PIGMENT? WILL HEALING MAGIC WORK?”  
“she’s human bro. i’m sure has no she idea what healing magic is, let alone if it is appropriate for this situation.” Sans came in with a sleepy voice and expression.

“WELL, MAYBE IF SOMEONE HADN’T BEEN NAPPING ALL DAY, WE WOULD HAVE NOTICED OUR DEAR FRISK CHANGED COLOR EARLIER.”  
You glance down at Frisk who was very, painfully sunburnt. The brothers kept on fighting, but you waved Frisk over. They nodded and walked over to you. Your hotel kept basic things such as toothbrushes, sunscreen, socks, and other commonly forgotten things locked in a cabinet. You grabbed the keys to it and grabbed a little travel sized aloe vera.   
“Do you want me to put it on you, or do you want to do it?” you ask. Frisk takes the bottle and starts applying it. They smile a little bit, “Thank you.” It was a good thing they were wearing a t-shirt and shorts, or they may have been sunburnt everywhere.

You look up from Frisk, and notice the brothers were still fighting, well, if you could call it that. It was mainly Papyrus shouting, and Sans making jokes.

“Hey guys.” you say, barely being heard through their arguement. No response. “Guys!” you say a little louder. Still nothing. “HEY!” you shout. They both stop and look at you. “Frisk is going to be fine. They have a sunburn. It’s pretty normal for humans. I mean, Frisk is human right, not just a monster that looks really human?”

“YES, FRISK IS INDEED A HUMAN. CHANGING COLOR IS NORMAL YOU SAY?” Papyrus says with a shocked expression on his face.

“Well yeah. Sometimes when humans are in the sun for too long without sunscreen, their skin gets hurt and turns red. It’s not life threatening or anything, but if you get too many, it can be bad. So it’s best to avoid getting them, but no big deal if you do.”

“WELL THAT'S A RELIEF. THANK YOU-er… I HAVE FORGOTTEN YOUR NAME, PLEASE FORGIVE PAPYRUS.” You feel a little bit hurt that he forgot so easily.

“It’s _____.”

“WELL THANK YOU AGAIN _____. SO DOES THIS MEAN THAT WE PROBABLY SHOULDN’T GO BACK TO THE BEACH TODAY.”

“Yeah. Their sunburn is pretty bad. I wouldn’t recommend it, at least for today.”

“THIS IS A DISASTER! WHAT WILL WE DO FOR THE REST OF THE DAY? WE HAD A STRICT SCHEDULE, THAT I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, MADE ALL BY MYSELF, AND TODAY WAS BEACH DAY!”

“I mean, you guys could go see a movie or something. That’s indoors. Or you could play a game in your room, it’s really up to you. Oh, and if you want to go to the beach again, you could wait until the sun is low, and maybe even until night. The beach is beautiful at night. But it can be a bit cold, so maybe a jacket for Frisk would be nice.”

“ALL OF THAT SOUNDS LOVELY. WHAT DO YOU THINK, BROTHER?” Papyrus looked at Sans, who wasn’t responding.

“SANS?”  Sans looks at Papyrus, and says something that sounds as if he’s chewing something. “SANS, WHAT ARE YOU EATING?” Sans speaks again through chews “WHERE DID YOU GET THAT?” 

You look are where you sat your sandwich and it was gone. Sans took your sandwich. “Hey! That was mine. Now all I have are some grapes and an orange for the entire day!” You say with a little anger. How does he even eat? Doesn’t it just go through him? In that case, couldn’t you just have your sandwich back? No, no it’s still gross, even if it hadn’t really been digested.

Sans takes another bite of the sandwich, ignoring you. “HOW CAN YOU BE SO RUDE?” Papyrus looks to you with an apologetic look, “_____, I’M SORRY. THERE IS NO WAY HE'S GOING TO GIVE YOUR SANDWICH BACK AT THIS POINT. LET US MAKE IT UP TO YOU. WE CAN GO OUT TO LUNCH. OUR TREAT.” As much as you wish you could say yes, you can’t leave the desk until your shift is over. You already spent your break napping earlier in the janitorial closet.

Sans gulped down the last bite of the sandwich, “aw, bro. you’re gonna take us all out to lunch?”

“NO.  _ YOU _ ARE GOING TO TAKE US ALL OUT TO LUNCH. WHAT DO YOU SAY, _____?” Papyrus turns to you once again.

“I’m sorry. But I already used my break for the day. I’m stuck here until five unfortunately.” You immediately see Frisk go and run towards the elevator. Papyrus and Sans didn’t seem to notice.

“DO YOU SEE WHAT YOU’VE DONE, SANS? SHE’S GOING TO BE HUNGRY ALL DAY BECAUSE OF YOU?”

“hey, bro. we were at the beach playing in the sand all day. could you blame me for wanting a  _ sand _ wich?”

“STOP. OUR POOR _____, IS GOING TO SUFFER FROM HUNGER PAINS! THIS ISN’T THE TIME FOR JOKES!”

The two monsters were at it again. Papyrus’ critiques, and Sans’ jokes. Frisk came back from wherever they went and walked towards you behind the desk. They presented you with a pouch of fruit snacks and a smile on their face.

“Thank you, Frisk.” you smile back. They nod and run over to Sans’ side and pull on his shorts to get his attention.

“hmm. what da’ you want frisk?” Sans leans over for Frisk to whisper in his ear. “sounds good, bud. So _____, frisk would like to formally invite you to dinner with us after your shift. the kid says it’s a thank you for helping them out with their sunburn. still papyrus’ treat, of course.”

You didn’t even have to think about it, “I’d love to go with all of you to dinner.” 

Papyrus’ face looks more excited than you’ve seen it so far, “EXCELLENT. PAPYRUS WILL FIND THE BEST RESTAURANT FOR US TO GO TO TONIGHT. DO YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS, _____?”

You think for a moment before replying. You didn’t want to pick somewhere too expensive, but on the other hand you didn’t want to pick somewhere lame. Then suddenly you had it, “Well, there is this place right on the beach. They have awesome seafood, if you like that, and after six they have dancing on their balcony. Usually a lot people bring their kids. Frisk would probably love it!”

Frisk did a little excited dance and nodded in agreement. Papyrus looks down at them, then at Sans who nodded also, “THEN IT’S SETTLED. AT FIVE, WE’LL  ALL COME DOWN AND GO!” 

They all began to walk towards the elevator, except for Sans, who started to walk closer to the desk. “hey, i’m sorry about your sandwich. i was gonna eat it to make an awesome joke, but that was when i thought you had more food. so now it’d just be non _ sans _ ical.”

You roll your eyes, “It’s alright. But I don’t think I can forgive you.”

“oh?” sans raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah, not until you tell the joke, that is.” you say also raising an eyebrow.

“hmm. nah. i’m too lazy, another day maybe.” With that being said he was gone. Like, he didn’t walk away, he just kind of, disappeared.

You tried not to think about it too hard. All you knew was that you were going to spend tonight with monsters. It was if your dreams were coming true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just as a general update, I will be adding a chapter about once a week at least, but depending on how much free time I have, I may post more than once.


	3. Monday: Dance Jokes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the very long wait for this one. Life just got very busy for me! I made this one a bit longer. I hope you like it!

The day went by slowly. Very slowly. Even though work was only three more hours, it felt like a lifetime compared to usual. A few people checked in, but as usual, business was slow. THis wasn’t exactly the biggest time or vacations. Plus, the hotel was pretty small, so even when every room was filled, business wasn’t super heavy. You spent the time running what tonight would be like through your head over and over again. Maybe the press would come and take a picture with you guys all eating together. You were going to learn so much about monsters. Frisk was going to have a blast dancing with all of the other kids! You were so excited.

At about 4:50, you started to get really nervous. What if you said the wrong things? What if you come off as a bad person, or boring? So much could go wrong. As you remembered thinking earlier, this was a once in a lifetime opportunity. You can’t blow it.

The arrival of Caleb, the guy with the shift after you, broke your anxious thoughts. “Hey, _____! Slow shift today?” he said flashing a brilliant smile.  
“Oh, yeah, things are still pretty slow. Good luck with the night shift.” you reply starting to walk out from behind the desk. “It’ll be your luck that you’ll actually get some customers.” You continue winking.  
“Yeah, my luck is usually pretty short supplied. But hey, I was hoping that-” He was cut off while taking his place behind the desk.  
“WE ARE READY TO GO TO SANS’ APOLOGY DINNER _____. AND CONTRARY TO WHAT HE SAID EARLIER, PAPYRUS IS NOT PAYING, HE IS!” Papyrus bust in from the elevator, Frisk eagerly walking next to him, and Sans trailing behind them. They all looked so happy, and Frisk was all dressed up in a tutu.

Caleb’s mouth was agape and his eyes had the look of pure terror. “Are y-you guys, um?” He said with his voice shaky. He was moving back against the wall.   
You decide to step in “Caleb, these are three of our guests. They were members on the Underground, yes. They are very nice, and are taking me out to dinner.” He looked at your face, then at them. 

“Are you cra-” he started to berate you, but seemed to decide that it wasn’t a good idea. “Have a nice night, _____. I’m going to call you later.” He said darkly. His tone sending a chill down your spine.

You look to the other three and see that their happiness had faded. Except Sans, who seemed to be laughing to himself. You look back at Caleb, “Alright. Goodnight.” You then turn back to your friends for the evening, “Wanna get going guys?” 

“Yeah!” Frisk said sweetly, running out the front door with one fist in the air.  
“NO, FRISK, COME BACK.” Papyrus went running after them.

Sans walked up to you and sighed with a chuckle under his breath. “Come on, _____. we better catch up with them.” And just like that, you were off.

* * *

 

You were selected as the driver, seeing as you were the only one with a car with you. THe drive consisted of Papyrus going on and on about himself and spaghetti. You could only guess what his favorite food was. You wanted to know more about the Underground, about monsters, about why they have- Wait, that’s a question that won’t be rude to ask.

“Hey, so why do you guys have Frisk? I mean, their a human, and you’re monsters, I don’t see how a kid just ends up in your care. Not to seem to blunt or rude.” Glancing into the rear view mirror, you see Frisk stop looking eagerly out the window and instead looking between Sans and Papyrus.   
Papyrus answers, “WELL, IT’S KIND OF A LONG STORY. BUT I’M SURE YOU’VE HEARD OF HOW THE HUMAN AMBASSADOR FOR MONSTERS WAS A KID, RIGHT? WELL, THAT’S OUR DEAR FRISK HERE!” He was looking back at them with a proud expression on his face. You were shocked. This was the kid? You had expected a 16 year old or something, not someone who seemed to be only 8 or 9 years old.  
You decide to hide your shock, “Well, that's a really big job, good job Frisk!” They smiled and went back to looking out the window.

“YES, YOU MIGHT NOT HAVE KNOWN IT WAS FRISK SINCE THEY DON'T WANT TO BE PHOTOGRAPHED AND MADE FAMOUS AND WHAT NOT. PLUS, TORIEL  AGREED THAT THEY SHOULD HAVE A NORMAL CHILDHOOD FOR THE MOST PART.” That makes sense. They are only like 9, so having the paparazzi and such would not be a great way to grow up. 

You were curious, “Who is Toriel?” you see Sans perk up at the mention of the name.  
“OH! I SHOULD HAVE MENTIONED! TORIEL IS FRISK’S LEGAL GUARDIAN! YOU MIGHT HAVE HEARD OF HER! SHE WAS THE QUEEN OF THE UNDERGROUND.” Now you remembered. You had seen her in the news a few times. She seemed very collected and responsible.

Sans finally started talking for the first time during the car ride, “yeah. you could say she  _ goat _ a really important job and  _ kid _ to take care of.” The joke was awful, but you smirked anyways. Is that joke racist to them? Probably not, but still.

* * *

 

You finally arrived at the restaurant. The sun was pretty close to setting, so that means the family dance should be starting soon. The restaurant was fairly small. At max, it could only fit about 40 people. However, it had a large balcony built over the water where the dancing would take place.

Frisk hopped out of the car excitedly. They seemed very excited. Sans on the other hand was asleep. It was only a 20 minute drive. You look to Papyrus who looked confused and then darted your eyes to Sans. He seemed to get the message.

“SANS! GET UP! WE ARE HERE!” He lazily opened one eye. 

“but I’m still full from that sandwich earlier.” he said with a sly look on his face, teasing you. You decide to play along with his little game.

“Well, I’M definitely not full from my sandwich earlier. But I think I’ll be fine. You on the other hand are looking a little skele _ thin. _ ” You smile wildly. He raises a brow bone and shakes his head chuckling. Papyrus makes an agitated noise and stops one of his feet. 

“COME ON FRISK. LET’S DITCH THEM. I CAN NOT BE EMBARRASSED BY MY BROTHER ANY LONGER.” He picked up Frisk and started stomping away to the restaurant.

“alright. i’ll get up. I’m convinced.” Sans said getting up slowly.

After quietly and awkwardly waiting for a table for a few minutes, you are finally seated and given your menus.

“WHAAAAAA????????? NO SPAGHETTI? THIS IS THE WORST!” Papyrus had his head against the table crying.

You feel Sans shift next to you, “don’t mind him. he needs to learn how to eat something other than pasta anyways. oh, and no matter how skele _ thin _ you think he is, he is actually extremely well fed.” You shoot Sans a dirty look. He shrugs and goes back to looking at the menu. He is very obviously enjoying his time messing with you.

Frisk was going from looking at the menu to looking eagerly at the balcony to where they were setting up for dancing. They had to bring out the speakers every night and they also put out some colored lights as well.  
“Are you excited to go dancing Frisk?” You ask.

They light up a little bit more in excitement, “Mmhmm. I want to go dancing with you!” You couldn’t help but smile a little bit.

“Yeah? Why me? Wouldn’t you rather dance with Papyrus or Sans?” Sans jumped a little when he heard his name. Papyrus on the other hand was still sobbing into the table.

“No. Sans doesn’t dance and Papyrus and I dance all the time. I want to dance with you since you are so pretty!” You blush a deep, deep red. Papyrus lifts his head up from the table as if he hadn’t been crying a all.

“FRISK, WHAT HAVE WE TOLD YOU ABOUT FLIRTING?” They giggled a little bit.

Right at that moment the waitress arrived to take orders. “Are you guys ready to order, or do you need a minute?” She looked a all of us but then took a double take and her eyes got wide. “Are you guys… are you-”  
“monsters? yes. we are from the underground. i’m sans. sans the skeleton, and that’s papyrus. the other two, well, they are human.” Sans said, relieving her of her awkwardness. He almost seemed, annoyed? He kept smiling how he always does nonetheless.

“Oh, well… um. Sorry about being startled. I’ve only really just heard about, well… the “underground people.” Is that what you people like to be called?” She looked like she was almost in pain.

“no. monsters is a fine term. or, you could just ask us our names and call us by that instead?” he raised an eyebrow. You look over to Frisk, whose smile had faded.

“NOW BROTHER, LET'S NOT WORRY THE WAITRESS ANY LONGER. I, PAPYRUS, WAS WONDERING IF THERE WAS ANY WAY I COULD GET SPAGHETTI, HMM?” His expression was that of purity.

The waitress on the other hand had a confused look on her face “Well, no. We serve pasta dishes, but they do have fish in them. I suppose you could get them without fish, but that’d just be pasta with nothing else…”

“I’LL HAVE IT!” He turned away from the waitress with the happiest look you think you have ever seen.

“Okay… So for the rest?

You and Sans order your food but when it comes to Frisk, they just point eagerly at the dance floor and bounces up and down. Everybody follows where they are pointing. Papyrus snaps his gaze at them. “FRISK!” everyone jumps a little at his yell “YOU HAVE TO STILL ORDER SOMETHING!” They give a sad expression and point at something on the menu for the waitress to write down. The waitress nods and walks away.

Things are silent for a moment and Frisk still looks sad. You decide to tell a joke. “Hey Frisk, Where do butchers go to dance?” They perk up a little. “The  _ meatball _ .” That got them to smile. Sans shuffles a little bit next to you. He probably liked it too. You decide to continue. “What sort of music does cows dance to?  _ Moosic. _ ”  They both laugh. Papyrus twitches a little.

“hey. even for me, that one was awful. what do tired line dancers do?” Papyrus looks like he is about to explode. “they _line down_ ” You and frisk laugh.  
“NOOOOOOOOO! I WILL NOT BE EMBARRASSED LIKE THIS” Papyrus gets up and leaves out the front door.  
“where can you dance in california?” you are worried about where Papyrus went. Sans didn’t seem to care at all. “ _san fran-disco”_ you are too concerned to laugh. Frisk however, did.  
“Should we be worried about him?” You ask.

“nah. the second he knows there is pasta, he’ll come right back.” that was a relief to you.

“Well in that case, what do cars do at a dance? A  _ brake dance. _ ” Both Frisk and Sans chuckle. 

“umph. you are on a roll right now. but my jokes are still better.” he turns to you winking.

* * *

 

Your jokes go back and forth for a long time, actually,  they go all the way until dinner arrives. Sans calls Papyrus to come to dinner and reassures him that the jokes are over. Despite this, the first thing he does is tell a joke when Papyrus gets back. Papyrus returns his jest with a broken expression.

You all eat dinner fairly quietly until the music starts playing on the balcony. The sun had set at this point so they had all of the exterior lighting on. Frisk gains a sudden burst of energy and their eyes get wide. 

“You want me to go dance with you Frisk?” they shake their head no and point at Papyrus. “No? But I thought you want-” they point at you and Sans. 

“I want you and Sans to dance together.” Sans nearly chokes on his food, if that’s even possible.


	4. Monday: Promise Me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it is a little late, my computer did a thing, but it is fixed now! Hope you enjoy!

“Y-you want me and…  _ Sans _ , to dance together? Why would that be? I thought you and I-” Frisk hopped onto the table.

With a single finger pointing at you, they begin to shout dramatically. “You and Sans will dance together! It is my greatest wish! You guys will dance and joke all night together and then you ca-” Papyrus snatched them up, covering their mouth.   
“I SEE THAT UNDYNE AND ALPHYS HAVE BEEN RUBBING OFF ON YOU, FRISK. DON’T MIND OUR FRISK, THEY GET A LITTLE… SANS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?” Sans was moving getting out of the booth.

“i’m just gonna, uh, get some air.” he began to quickly walk out of the restaurant. 

“Sans, wait!” you yell after him, but he was already gone. Frisk looks sad again. You felt terrible, but then again you weren't even sure what had just happened. Why does Frisk want you two to dance together? I mean, you have known all of them for a day. Was it just some sort of childish game? Or does Sans have a thing for you? That would be unlikely, there is no way a monster could like a human like that. What if it is the other way around, what if Frisk, thinks that you like Sans? He’s a monster, and you’re human. That type of relationship would never work out, and even if it would… You don’t think that you could ever be attracted to a monster in that way. Let alone one that you barely even know. 

Papyrus breaks a long silence, “I’M… SORRY ABOUT ALL OF THIS. THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A NICE NIGHT OUT AS AN APOLOGY FOR YOU, BUT YOU GOT DRAGGED INTO OUR FAMILY DRAMA. I CAN GO AFTER MY BROTHER, IF YOU AND FRISK STAY HERE.” He had a genuine look of regret on his face.

“No, you and Frisk can stay here. Also, you two must dance together. That is a command, not a request. I will go get Sans, okay. It is no big deal. Don’t worry about it.” Frisk nodded and started to push Papyrus to the dance floor. You got up and started to head in the direction Sans went in.

* * *

 

After walking for some time, you finally came across him. He was sitting on a bench by the beach. It was a beautiful night. He didn’t seem to notice you approaching, so you decided to just slide in next to him on the bench. You sit there silently for some time.

“look, i’m sorry.” Sans finally breathed out, leaning forward. You smiled at what you were about to say.

“I know, those jokes were awful. You really should apologize.” you say with a smirk. He gives you a side glance and a light chuckle, shaking his head.

“you’re really somethin’ else, you know that. i mean who, who in their right mind, goes out with 3 strangers, and not just any strangers, 2 of them bein’ monsters? then, even jokes around with them.” he is still looking towards the ocean. It is very dark out. What Sans said gets to you. Why were you here, with them? You know exactly why you were, you just didn’t want to admit it outloud, but you decided to anyways.

“My life… it isn’t very… happy. I failed my chance at college, my family lives 2000 miles away from me, and I work at a hotel in a 9 to 5 job, with no chance of advancement. I get up at 8, eat if I have food in the house, go to work, trade shifts at the end of the day, and come home. No friends, no excitement… it’s, lonely.” You didn’t know why you were telling him this. It wasn’t as if he actually cared. But something inside of you wanted to just cry out your life story to him. Maybe it was because of the crazy day, or maybe you, yourself was actually just losing your mind. Sans saves you from your thoughts.

“i know what it’s like to be stuck in a rut. no hope of ever escaping.” You suddenly felt very ignorant. This was a monster, that is who knows how old, that was trapped underground for probably his entire life. That seemed way worse than what was happening to you. You sit in silence for a little bit longer.

“hey, it gets better though. just look at where we are at now. above ground, celebrities, on vacation. doesn’t get better than this.” he didn’t sound very sincere.

“Sans?” he looks over to you, “Why does Frisk want us to dance together?” he sighed and looked back down to the ground.

“frisk… frisk cares deeply about others. they saved us, after all. since getting out of the underground, they’ve become a little… what's the term… annoying? no…” he laughed to himself, he then turns and looks you in the eyes, “ frisk has spent a lot of time around some of their other friends, who are monsters too. those friends are worried about me over nothin’. so as of late, frisk has been tryin’ to get me ta, well, find a lucky lady.” You blushed. So that was Frisk’s plan. It was, indeed, to hook you and Sans up. The air between you two felt awkward at those words. You couldn’t think of something to say, but you tried anyways.

“So why haven’t you?” Sans eyes darted over to you in surprise. “I mean, if they are all so worried, why haven’t you tried to find somebody?” Sans sighed again, despite not having lungs.

“i know every single monster in the underground. every ‘lucky lady’ is either takin’, or not my type.” he paused for a second, “frisk has set me up on so many blind dates, i’ve lost count.”

You decide to ask the obvious question, “Well, what about humans?” he laughed in a mocking manner.

“they set me up on dates with plenty of those too. frisk always manages to trick me into going on them. but anyways, one of two things happen. either they are a monster fanatic, almost to the point of being crazy, or they a repulsed by me, just because i’m a monster. i try to give every person frisk tries to set me up with a fair chance, they just don’t always do the same for me.” you felt bad for him. 

“Well, here’s another question for you. Do you even want to find a, erm, ‘lucky lady’” 

Not even a second later he answers. “i definitely have been looking as of late. i, i… i just can’t. i can’t fall in love. there are more important things to do. i have to protect my friends. bein’ a monster is tough above ground. yeah, being above ground has it’s perks, but your kind still isn’t particularly kind to us.” his tone got darker, “i figure just what will happen will happen. i know frisk has been pushing me to find someone, but i feel that it’s just in frisk’s nature to want people to fall in love. heh, one time they even tried to get with papyrus. it’s cute, actually. i’ve took them on a mock date a few times now.” you smiled at his story.

“Well, Frisk, she certainly is cute.”

“they.  _ they,  _ are cute. frisk doesn’t identify with a gender right now. only toriel knows their biological gender. we all figure that one day frisk will decide on what they feel they are, most monster children do. sometimes they don’t, and that’s okay too. but i know that that whole concept is weird to most humans, you guys generally just stick to biology. things are a bit different when you are made of magic.”

“Monsters are made of magic?” You guess that it should have been obvious.

“yeah. but anyways, i think we should probably head back. even though they are probably having a  _ ball _ dancing without us, it’s getting late.”

“Yeah, let’s go back.” Sans gives you a hurt look. “What?”

“you didn’t laugh that time. they are having a  _ ball _ , ya know, dancing?” You didn’t catch it the first time. But, when you have to explain the joke, it wasn’t a very good one. You just shake your head and start walking back towards the restaurant.

“hey, _____?” You stop and turn around to him, “do ya think… we could, uh, maybe see each other again before the week is over? i know you’re busy, but, uh, the kid seems ta really like you and it’d make them ecstatic if we could do this again.” Oh, so it was just for Frisk, you thought that he had maybe just liked your guy’s talk. Despite your disappointment, you’d still like to spend time with them again.

* * *

 

You head back to the restaurant with Sans to pick up Frisk and Papyrus then return back to the hotel. Frisk and Papyrus fell asleep in the back seat together. You look to the passenger seat to find that Sans had fell asleep as well.

“Great.” you mutter to yourself. “Sans. Wake up.” No effect. “Sans!” You yell a bit louder. He still shows no sign of waking. “God dammit, get up!” You were really tired and just wanted to get home. You slump back in your seat, crossing your arms. 

“alright, alright, i’ll stop making your life difficult.” Sans began to get out of the car. You roll your eyes at him. He walked over to the side Papyrus was on and opened the door. Very carefully, he untangled him from Frisk and picked him up. “would you mind carrying the kid?” Was he seriously about to carry Papyrus, who was twice his size, to the hotel room. He must have been reading your thoughts. “if i wake him up, he’ll be cranky.”

You scoop up Frisk and carry them through the lobby. Caleb was still there and he went wide eyed once again. You ignore him and go straight to the elevator.

You get into the room, that seemingly opened by magic, although it could be your imagination, and lie Frisk down on the bed. Sans did the same for Papyrus.

“hey, thanks. have a good night. i’ll see ya in the morning.” Sans said

“Goodnight.” And with that, you were off.

You were about to exit the lobby doors when Caleb cleared his throat.

“Yes, Caleb” you say tiredly. You didn’t feel like a lecture right now, and judging by how he acted earlier, you definitely weren’t wanting a monster phobic one.

“Are you out of your mind, _____?!” he starts to move closer to you, “They could be dangerous, how could you go out with them? They don’t even belong in the hotel, let alone with a girl like you!” You were already getting pissed off.

“I had a lovely evening, Caleb. They treated me well. They didn’t hurt me, see?” You were showing of your limbs to show that you had no harm.

“But they could be tricking you! They are luring you into a trap to eat you. And what about that kid they have follow them, hmm? They could be part of the trap!”

“They are fine people, now please let me go home, I’m tired.” You begin to reach for the door when Caleb reaches out and shuts it. 

“Promise me you aren’t going to see them again.” He is getting uncomfortably close to you now. “Promise me.” You roll your eyes, push him back, make a light dash for your car, and drive home.

 

When you get home, you send Caleb a text. 

[To: CalebCoWorker

Fuck off.

Sent at: 9:26 pm] 

 

Then you went to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments of encouragement are appreciated and will make me write faster! I'll also take suggestions and requests if I feel that they work for the story!


End file.
